Avengers 1 Shots
by fangirl5000
Summary: This is were I will be posting all my one shots for the Avengers univers.
1. Dorothy: Avengers: Steve: Sleepless

Dorothy: Avengers: Steve: Sleepless

Name: Dorothy Melton  
Age: 20  
Medical condition: Coma  
Superpower: None. Skilled at combat

Theme Song: Lolita - Sailor, Your Home Is The Sea (U.S. hit version 1960)

Outfit: All outfits can be found on my Polyvore under the name Alysa and the outfits will be under the characters name.

Quote: "I like sleeping because it's like being dead but without the commitment"

Songs to listen to while reading: Above & Beyond feat. Annie Drury - Can't Sleep (Acoustic), My Chemical Romance-Sleep-(Lyrics) and My Chemical Romance - Disenchanted (lyrics)

Character description: Blonde hair, brown eyes, wears red lipstick and the most important thing is that she is very 1940's in her way of dress, interest and speech.

* * *

My room at the Avenger's Tower was too big with a too big bed. A bed that was too big but just right at the same time. See I wanted to sleep but I feared that if I did I would never wake up. That's what happened's when you have been in a coma, not aging, since the end of World War 2. So I just sat there on the floor by the foot of my bed in the dark till I feel asleep, and I did, at 2:00am.

 _'I like Sleeping'_ I thought as I feel back, my head hitting the floor, arms splaying out. _'Because it's like being dead but without the commitment.'_

I slept the rest of the night there shivering(I had left my window open) on the floor with out a blanket till Steve started trying to shake me awake.

"Dorothy," Steve was shaking my shoulder worry creeping into his voice.

"I like sleeping," I squirmed form underneath the older man's grip. "...Like...Dead."

"Dorothy wake up. Come on doll."

 _'What is he doing.'_ I thought as I felt my upper body being moved in the split seconds before I woke up.

"Oh Steve," I had thrown my arms around his neck and was now crying into his shoulder. "I just had the worst dream ever."

"Yes doll, what was it?" he moved his arms around me, holding me closer.

"That I was dead, and you know what? I feel that way ever time I walk in the sunlight. But when I sleep, I like it, it's my escape."


	2. Dean: Avengers: Bruce: Anger or tears?

**Dean: Avengers: Bruce: Anger or tears?**

Name: Dean North  
Age: 27  
Medical condition: anger issues  
Superpower: Anger Augmentation

Theme Song: My Lovable Girl - Krystal - On the verge of tears (Anger) [Full]

Outfit: On my polyvore page

Quote: "I hate the moment when suddenly my anger turns into tears"

Song to listen to while reading: Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood

Character description: Brown hair, blue eyes, she has a very business like attire.

* * *

"I don't want to be in another relationship Bruce!" I was shouting and slamming my hands down onto the broken glass shards that were on one of the tables in Bruce's lab.

"It's okay," Bruce stepped forward and was just about to put an arm on my shoulder when he thought better of it. "I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend, just my friend."

"I know that Bruce," I took a step back my heels bumping into the back of the lab table before I jumped up to sit on the counter top, my jean covered butt right on top of the glass. "I just get angry. My anger will make you angry. The other guy will come out." it was mostly common fact that I had the power to manipulate anger in others. A fact that I hated.

"Yes, but maybe we can learn to control it. The anger in both of us?" he pulled his glasses off and went about rubbing his face.

"How Bruce?" I scared not angry. "Anger always leads to tears."

"Not every time." he was walking closer to me, making my heart race.

"Once the initial anger is gone, and relief floods through your entire being," I say matter o factly "you are bound to cry from the sheer joy of being happy again." and that is what I did right then and there with the man I was growing to love watching. And as it turns out... _I hate the moment when my anger turns into tears._


	3. Elliot- Avengers- Clint- Hope?

**Elliot: Avengers: Clint: Hope? A four letter word that has no meaning to me**

Name: Elliot  
Age: 19  
Medical condition: emotional issues  
Superpower: Emotion Embodiment

Outfit: On my Polyvore

Theme Song: 10,000 Reasons (Bless the Lord) - Matt Redman (Best Worship Song Ever) (with Lyrics)

Quote: "There is always hope"

Songs to listen to while reading: Emotions - Ariana Grande (Mariah Carey cover), Charlotte Caspers - "I can only Imagine" (cover of MercyMe) and Gunfight - Nelson At The Helm - Official Music Video

Character description: Brown blood shot eyes, tan skin, red lips and cheeks

* * *

 _'There is always hope'_  
I was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Avengers Tower crying my eyes out. It had been a long day, a day were everyone had been telling me that there would be hope. I wouldn't hear it. Hope was a four letter word that has no meaning to me.

See I can be the most emotional of all the Avengers, because I have a power to do with it. But I have never felt Love or Hope. Untill now.

"Elliott, come on," Clint the one person I think that I could ever learn to love, sat down on the other end of the couch. "You can't stay blue for ever."

"I'm not blue," I sometimes took the meaning of things way to literal. "Just emotional."

"I know, but I can't have my favorite bow's man down. Now can I."

 _'I suppose not'_ I thought about it. Slinging a bow around New York city with Clint for the rest of my life, I might just be happy. But then confusion appeared on my face with a frown. _'What is this feeling, it's warm and nice.'_

"Elliott," Clint move closer to me on the couch. "Whats wrong?"

"New feeling. It's warm and nice," I thought for a moment but before even that I had put me and Clint in to a lip lock and the thing was, I loved it. Every forceful minute. "Hope...Love."

"Maybe both," with that we went back to the very forceful lip lock that we had been in a moment before, not caring. And I guess that even though I have know idea what the word means or how it feels _'There is always hope.'_


	4. Charles: Avengers: Thor: Married

**Charles: Avengers: Thor: Married**

Name: Charles  
Age: 19  
Medical condition: Vertigo  
Superpower: None. Skilled at thievery

Theme Song: SPINNING SONG * Albert Ellmenreich * Klavier * Piano * Sheet music * Noten

Outfit: On my Polyvore page

Quote: "Do you ever put your arms out and spin really fast? That's what love is like"

Songs to listen to while reading: All About Us - He is We feat. Owl City (lyrics), 07 - Into Eternity

Character description: White hair, green eyes, freckles, red cheeks and pink lips. Slow moving.

* * *

" _Do you ever put your arms out and spin really fast_?" it was breakfast and I was sharing a poptart with Thor when that question popped in to my head.

"No," his mouth was full of food.

" _Thats what love feels like_ ," thats what love feel like, how sick. That is how you get dizzy and sick. Me I was all ready dizzy. Me and my stupid vertigo.

"Want to dance," what was up with me today, my questions were just coming out of no were.

"Love I would do anything for you," with that we got up from the table, he took my hand and we were of, spinning around

the room and like magic music started to play. It was some sort of Asgard music that I had learned to love. But after a wile I had to stop.

He spun me one last time and I landed sitting on the couch.

"Love, you all right?" Thor what a gentleman.

"Yes, just dizzy because I love you. _But if you're not careful, if you don't keep your eyes on something still. You lose sight of what's around you, you lose your balance, and you can't see that you're about to fall._ That is how I feel every day that I'm with you. But I'm dizzy, will be every day even if I stop loving you." that was when the man or should I say Demi-god got down on one knee.

"Charles, even with a boy's name I want to love you, today, tomorrow as long as you live," with that he brought forth a beautiful silver ring and slipped it on to my ring finger. "Will you Charles be my wife?" I couldn't speak. All I could do was kiss him with a passion that I had never felt. Something that made my head spin even more than it was.

"Thor Odinson, I Charles would be honored to be your wife 'till the day I die." with that we kisses and danced 'till most of the other Avengers came around and started clapping. They must have been in on Thor's plan. I don't care, I love you.


End file.
